Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by GamingOtaku8
Summary: When in the opium business, one must be cunning and lucky. If you're not cunning, you'll be found out. If you've got no luck to speak of, everything will come crashing down on you. Miss Laggett, a young girl, forced into opium trade, is on the brink of death after coming across a rival opium business. Quite an unlucky series of events, or so she thinks... Rated T for mild language.
1. The Abyss of Death

Death isn't as scary as others make it out to be. No, not in the slightest. It just feels as if you're slowly falling into a deep abyss, if that makes any sense. It's a feeling that is indescribable. Honestly, the only scary part of death, is if you let yourself believe that there's someone who'll come and rescue you. The truth of the matter is, there will always be someone to push you into the abyss, but never once will there ever be anyone to help you out. It makes you think. In life, was there really anyone you could trust? Anyone you could fully and safely confide in? Anyone whose true motives were set to benefit you? If you answered yes to any of these questions, you're lying to yourself. I used to be that naive, until now. Lying here, nearly out of control, in the middle of this abyss, reality hits you hard. You consider everything you've ever done and everyone you've met. You wonder what's next. Heaven? Hell? Or perhaps some form of purgatory. All I know is I'm falling deeper. Closer to losing all control. That's my worst fear, being someone's puppet, losing control. That's why I'm swimming, fighting the force against me. It seems like a lost battle, no point in trying. Under any other circumstances, I would've given up, but this isn't my time to die. I know it. It can't be.

* * *

"Hmm, what do we have here?" A shadow hunched over a nearly lifeless girl. A dark chuckle was heard from the figure, "How foolish, she's trying to fight death." He stood up, the girl in his arms, "However, she is a strong one. She even seems to be winning." He began walking, "The young master will like her very much."

* * *

**Here was the prologue/1st chapter to my new story! As you can tell, it's a lot more dark than my Ouran fic, but if you haven't noticed, Kuroshitsuji is a much darker anime.**

**Hang in there my fellow Otakus!**


	2. Where Am I?

I kept swimming. I swam until I couldn't feel my arms. This is it. This must be my time. I felt arms pull me. Where? I couldn't tell. My eyes were shut, awaiting whatever came next. I opened my eyes, but to my surprise, the room was filled with light and much resembled one which was found on Earth. I couldn't have been alive. I'd lost the battle. That of which, I was sure. I looked around. I was in a soft bed, in a rather large, fancy room, lit by sun that streamed from big windows on either side of the bed. This couldn't have been Hell. No, it was much too nice. Maybe Heaven? But that wouldn't make sense. I was almost certain that my past would lead me to...anywhere but here.

My head shifted to the door as I heard it open. A man, tall and slender approached me. He appeared to be a butler or something of the sort.

"Miss, I see you have awoken."

I found my voice, "Who are you?" I paused as more questions flooded my mind, "Where am I? Am I here for judgement? If so, you might as well just send me to-"

He chuckled, "Oh no miss. You are most definitely not dead."

"Not dead? But-"

"Quite correct, you are alive and well. Care for some tea?"

He said that so nonchalantly, who is he anyway? I nodded and watched as he walked to the other side of the bed and poured me a cup of tea. "Please excuse me for my rudeness, but I don't believe I've introduced myself." He bowed, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive Household." So he was a butler, but the family name was only vaguely familiar.

I stared at him and the tea cup. I couldn't fully be sure this man was who he said he was. Maybe he was the devil himself. I couldn't be sure. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sebastian." I said at last, accepting the tea.

"Hattie will assist you shortly with your dressing, please forgive her inexperience, for she is new."

He bowed and bid me farewell before leaving the room.

I fidgeted and looked down at the bed. Phantomhive. I'd heard that name somewhere before, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't place it.

The woman I assumed was Hattie, interrupted my thoughts, "Hello Miss." She bowed.

She had thick, black hair, which ran to her shoulders. Her facial features were very soft and her eyes, nearly as dark as her hair, were small, but kind. She wasn't very tall, but then again, neither was I.

I stood up. "Hattie?"

"Yes. I assume Sebastian told you about me? He is quite the efficient one."

I nodded and she smiled, then proceeded to a wardrobe at one side of the room. She pulled out a dress, "Will this do miss?"

It was a beautiful purple color. With a white sash and white gloves. The satin dress was long, but not too frilly. I didn't usually wear dresses, but if the Phantomhives were kind enough to give me a change of clothes, I was not one to complain.

"That would be lovely."

She beamed and helped me get the corset and dress on. The procedure reminded me why dresses were such a bother. Although, once the dress was on, even I had to admit that purple suited me nicely. It brought out my dark chocolate eyes and long, brown hair which was now being brushed by Hattie. She braided my hair and put it in a bun before telling me the Earl of Phantomhive wished to speak with me. I solemnly agreed and she led me down the corridor to a set of large doors before knocking.

We heard a muffled voice invite us in and she opened the door. There sat a boy around my age with dark, bluish hair. The most notable feature of his, was his eyepatch which draped over his right eye.

"Come, sit." He beckoned, pointing to a seat on the opposite side of his desk. Once I was seated he looked past me, "Hattie, I would like to speak to this miss alone."

"Yes, young master."

She left, leaving me slightly uncomfortable. He turned to me.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. One thing you should know, I don't care for dawdling, and time wasting, so I'll get straight to the point. Who are you and why did Sebastian bring you here?"


	3. A Talk With a Phantomhive

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. One thing you should know, I don't care for dawdling, and time wasting, so I'll get straight to the point. Who are you and why did Sebastian bring you here?"

Sebastian brought me here? Why? Did he... did he save my life then? I looked down, I barely even remembered my own name anymore, much less why a man I had met only about an hour earlier decided to bring me here. I brought my eyes back up and saw that my questioner was becoming impatient.

"My name…" Think!

He cleared his throat.

"My name is Victoria. Victoria Laggett. Yes, that's right." I answered, assuring myself.

"Well, that answers one of our questions." He said flatly, placing his head on his right arm.

"I'm afraid we only have one answer. I had no connections to Sebastian before today."

He studied me, almost as if I was hiding something.

"If you didn't have any connections to him, then why did bring you here?"

"How should I know? I already told you, I didn't know anyone named Sebastian before today." I turned away and added, "In my opinion he should've just let me die."

Intrigued by my last statement, he asked, "What do you mean, 'he should've let you die?'"

I stayed quiet. He didn't need to know. It was just my pointless rambling again. It was none of his concern. I realized I'd have to be careful about what I said around the young Earl. He was very sharp and curious, which made sense, considering he was the head of his family.

"Answer me!" He demanded, clearly annoyed.

"Why must you know anyway?!" I crossed my arms defiantly.

He stood up, throwing his hands on his desk, but before he could yell, Sebastian came in with some tea and cake. The Earl's eyes shifted to his butler, "Don't you know how to knock? I was having a private conversation with Miss Laggett."

Sebastian bowed in response, "So sorry, but it is time for your morning tea." He walked over to the desk and the young Phantomhive sat down. "Earl Grey, just as you like it, Young Master."

Sebastian poured him a cup and offered some. I accepted.

"Thank you Sebastian. Now Leave."

"Very well." And with that, he left. Leaving the Earl and I alone again.

"Miss Laggett, if you refuse to tell me about your ties to Sebastian, would you please tell me the events of last night?"

I stared at him, eyes narrowing. I barely knew him, why did he need to know? If there was one thing I'd learned in the past, it was to never trust anyone. He was no exception. I was eager to get out of this place. To hopefully leave my past and never look back. I didn't like this Phantomhive. He was too demanding and quick to anger.

He leaned back, "It would be best if you talk."

I continued to stay silent, at a loss for what to do. I wouldn't tell him, no, I couldn't. It didn't concern him. If I did tell him anything, I'd have to tell everything and if I did I'd surely be dead, whether by him, or-

"Miss Laggett, I would hate to have to use force."

My eyes widened. Force? What did he mean by that?

Before I could find out, a girly, shrill voice rang through the halls.

"CIEEEEEEL"

A girl dressed in a red, frilly dress barged in. Her light golden curls in pigtails on either side of her head. I cringed as she ran to the young Phantomhive and hugged him. The dress was much too fancy and frilly for my tastes.

The Earl stumbled back as the girl lunged at him, "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" He looked slightly annoyed.

"What? I can't visit my own fiance anymore?" She gave him a sad, concerned look.

Fiance? They were engaged?

"It isn't that Elizabeth, just I'm busy." He gestured at me.

"As if I haven't heard that before. Don't you think you'd be happier if you wouldn't work so much? I just want you to be happy, Ciel."

Elizabeth turned her head, saw me and immediately perked up, "Oh my! Look at that dress! It's so cute! Oh and so is she!"

I flushed bright red. I wasn't used to compliments.

"Yes, Elizabeth, that's a...an acquaintance of mine."

She ran over to me, and stuck out her hand, offering me to shake it. I stood and accepted.

She smiled warmly, "Oh I just know we're going to be great friends Miss…"

"Laggett. Victoria Laggett." I finished, matching her smile. I wondered how long it had been since I'd last smiled.


End file.
